The problem of wheels and tires accidentally coming off moving vehicles continues to pose a danger to the safety of people and property both inside and outside such vehicles. This problem may occur due to a failure in the fastening mechanisms, such as nuts and bolts, between a wheel and the vehicle, or due to a faulty tire. Although attempts have been made to increase the reliability of such fastening mechanisms and of the tires themselves, no mechanical system is yet fail-proof.